User talk:Elip S. Quire
-- LordTBT Talk! 20:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to the Redwall wiki, Elip!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Club Redwall Could you move your Club Redwall article to a blog post please, that's where it really belongs. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Categorizing it as a blog post does not make it a blog post. Click 'Blog' on the top of your user page, then click 'write one now'. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! =) Elip S. Quire 20:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC)Thanks for welcoming me to the Redwall Wiki. I'll be sure to keep active even though I won't be on every week. ;] @ Lord TBT Ok I'll move it. But I just need time to copy and paste everything. And if any of you ever get the time to look at Club Redwall feel free to tell me what you think. Re:Content Club Redwall is a fan club made in honor of the Redwall Series and for the enjoyment of all who love them. It was started in mid 2009 by Riveneye. The original name, however was World of Redwall and the site was http://worldofredwall.webs.com/ with the forums on http://s1.zetaboards.com/World_of_Redwall/index/. The change came along when, months after the start of World Of Redwall, Riveneye (Riven as his nickname goes)sought to make his club the best that it could be. To do this, he needed to find someone with a partial wealth in digital and drawing abilities. This someone was Elip S. Quire. A friend that Riven had had on another Redwall club called DAB. Elip joined World of Redwall as an admin. on October 30th 2009 and soon after the name of the club was changed to Club Redwall. :: Stepping up to the call of duty, Elip began to make and design different high level pictures for Club Redwall, which were all to be added onto the main site. However, their host, "webs" did not allow html editing which was need to enhance the content of the images, so Riven and Elip began to search for another host. They found another host -not to be disclosed- that let them edit html. Soon after, when Elip logged on, his computer obtained a virus. Fearing for the safety of their members, this led to another search once again for a new host. This time they found yola. :: The new site became http://clubredwall.yolasite.com/ . During this procces, and at the recommendation of Elip, the prior main site then became their activity site. Centering Club Redwall around the home site, http://clubredwall.yolasite.com/ the main forum site, http://s1.zetaboards.com/World_of_Redwall/index/, and the Activity site, http://worldofredwall.webs.com/. :: By this time both Elip and Riveneye considered themselves joint admin.s in Club Redwall, a team working for the better of their club and the benefit of Redwall fans. It wasn't long before they both went deeper into ways to get more fans of Redwall onto their site and spread the word of Club Redwall everywhere. It was this 'delving deeper' that began to bring Club Redwall into the official Redwall scene. :::::::::::::-reading continues as this page is updated- Elip S. Quire 20:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::: -- LordTBT Talk! 22:35, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re:Blog A blog is the only place (with the exception of your user page) that this could go. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:02, January 2, 2010 (UTC) @ TBT (I was able to post the blog by surpassing the code thing) Do blogs appear on the Catagory searches? (namely the Tribes/Groups one?) Elip S. Quire 20:48, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :That category isn't for blog posts. Your post will appear in the 'blog posts' category. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I need to know the origin of this image. Are you the original artist? -- LordTBT Talk! 21:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I am the original artist. (though if you are going to use the pic for anything could you just put a small mention that I made it) Also, what bases do you decide what qualifies as an article (like DAB's for instance) or a blog (the one I did)? Is it the way I wrote it? Or that fact that Club Redwall is not currently a giant club? Elip S. Quire 20:49, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Not going to use the pic for anything, I just wanted to verify you were the artist. DAB has been around for more than 10 years, they receive an article. A fan made site that has been around for a few months is not prominent enough for article status. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:11, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ok. That is understandable. Thanks for letting me know. Elip S. Quire 19:48, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Goshnesses! Omigosh, Elip, I didn't know you were on here! (this is Thrush, BTW) I like your article about CR. It just makes me wish that I could join even more. :( Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 14:53, February 13, 2010 (UTC) (Elip TALKING) Yes Thrush this is me. But I forgot my password so I don't come one anymore. -I tried sending it to my e-mail but that's not working. Good to see you ROC essay You forgot to login to write your essay. Given it's length, I'm not sure if you have a copy, so I'm encouraging you to move it to a blog please, as it is in article space. Also, linking a certain illegal 'movie' project is prohibited here. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:28, June 12, 2010 (UTC)